HP and the Wolves Pact
by Lunar-Moony
Summary: Summer before sixth year, Harry deals with 5th year events, while other things happen. He finally starts to trains to defeat Voldemort, while dealing with school and other issues. OotP spoilers
1. How it all began

Summary: Another sixth year fic with high amounts of AU twists. Harry trains to defeat Voldemort, while dealing with the Order, school, nagging friends, and other things.

Note: Major PoA and Ootp spoilers.

Chapter 1: How it all began

After the Order threatened the Dursleys, Vernon took Harry over to a car in the parking lot. It was a very fancy SUV, and it looked like the Dursleys bought a new vehicle, again. Harry didn't know why, but they'd more then likely tell him why they have a new one.

"Boy," said Uncle Vernon. "This is a new van that we bought. We bought it so that Dudley could have our old car, since he recently received a driver's license. Yes, boy, he turned sixteen two weeks ago, and passed the practical exam. This van is not here for you to wreck it in any way, shape, or form. In order to ensure that, you are going to ride in the trunk with your luggage. Do you understand me, boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry, dragging Hedwig and his trunk toward the new van. He knew better than to retaliate to his uncle. Vernon pushed a button on his keys, and the trunk latch opened. Harry struggled with his trunk for a whole five minutes until pushing it in. He then put Hedwig in, knowing that she wouldn't like it, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He then reluctantly climbed in after his luggage. Vernon closed the trunk, and they were off to home.

One good thing about the trunk was that it was bigger than their last car. True, Harry was cramped, but he was used to being cramped from his time in the cupboard. Figures that Vernon would be smart now and lock him in here.

He did, however, say that Dudley had a license. Harry was surprised as Dudley seemed like he'd be a bad driver. True, he'd never seen him drive, but he'd probably start accidents with anyone on the road who annoyed him. Besides, Vernon would probably encourage him to do stunts like that often. He just couldn't see anybody crazy enough to give Dudley a license.

However, Harry then remembered a movie that they watched in muggle primary school once. A boy basically managed to get a driver's licence while not knowing anything about driving. That was due to incompetent instructors like the DADA ones they had in the past. Dudley probably got stuck with one of those.

Suddenly, Hedwig started screeching and flapping her wings. Harry knew that she wanted out, but they were both stuck in the trunk, and there was nothing he could do about it. Vernon yelled at him a few times to keep her quiet. Harry tried, and Hedwig eventually settled down.

After what seemed like an eternity, the van finally stopped. He could hear Vernon shut off the engine, and then open the trunk door. He beckoned Harry out, and he did so. However, he was very confused. This wasn't Privet Drive. This was the middle of the desert! What were they doing in the middle of a desert, anyway? He didn't dare to ask Vernon, but he was curious.

"Listen, boy. I suppose you're wondering what we're doing in the middle of nowhere. Well, you'll see soon enough what I have planned. For now, I'll just start setting up for my excellent idea," replied Vernon evilly. Harry gulped. That didn't sound good. It didn't sound good at all.

Vernon opened the back door of the car, and took out some rope. Harry was very scared. This didn't look good. Was Vernon planning to tie him to a tree and leave him here? Oh yeah, they were in a desert. There weren't any trees around here. Was he going to be tied to a saguaro cactus, then? He hoped not. That would hurt.

Harry would of broke for it then and there if it wasn't for a few factors. First of all, they were in the middle of a desert. There wasn't even a road in sight, as Vernon appeared to have drove off it to make them less likely to be found. That was actually smart of him.

Vernon then tied Harry with the rope. His legs were bound together, and his arms were tied to his back. Vernon then took out four steaks and a hammer. He secured the steaks into the ground and used them to tie Harry stomach up onto the ground. Harry groaned. This could not be good. It couldn't be good at all.

His thought was confirmed when Vernon pulled the last artifact out of his car. It was a rifle. Harry gulped. Vernon was planning to kill him. But, wasn't he scared of the Order's warning at all? Maybe he could convince him that this was a bad idea.

"Boy, you have been nothing but trouble to my family ever since you were left at our doorstep. I should of done this that very day, but now I finally have my chance. I am finally going to kill you, freak," stated Vernon. Harry then wondered if Vernon was put under too many cruciatus curses.

"You--You wouldn't. You heard what The Order said. If they find out that you killed me, they'd pay you and your family a visit, and the result won't be pleasent. This is a bad idea and you know it," replied Harry.

"Don't take me for an idiot, boy. I know what they said. Do you actually think I'm dumb enough to tell them that I killed you? I can very easily just say that you ran away. I could also just make up a story that somebody murdered you. Now, prepare to die, boy," finished up Vernon.

Harry sighed and looked at Hedwig and his surroundings one last time. This would be the last time he would see this place again. Oh well, at least he would be with his parents and Sirius now. The four of them could be one big, happy family together. This was very ironic, though. Voldemort had been trying and failing to kill him for his whole life, and he ends up dying at the hands of a muggle. Maybe this would teach Voldemort and wizard-kind to never underestimate muggles.

Vernon pulled the trigger, and the bullet zoomed out towards Harry's heart. Harry wished he knew how to apparate. Maybe then he could just do that. It was at that point that a white streak flew out from the corner of his eye, and took the impact of the bullet. The white thing fell down to the ground, helpless, blood spilling from the wound. It was clear that it was dead.

Harry looked down, and noticed that it was Hedwig. Hedwig flew in front of that bullet to save him. A couple of tears then poured down his face. Hedwig just sacrificed herself for him, but it made no difference anyway. If Vernon was smart enough to drive to a secluded area, then he was smart enough to bring multiple bullets.

Harry was right. Vernon laughed at the fate of his owl, and refilled his gun with more bullets. This time there was no owl, or anything else to hit instead. He pointed his gun at Harry once more.

"Stupefy!" yelled a voice. A stunner then shot through the air, and stunned Vernon. Vernon fell face forward into the dirt. The person who stunned him then came forward, and finally came close enough for Harry to see. It was Remus Lupin. He was here to save him. Maybe he wouldn't die at the hands of muggles after all.

Remus used his wand to cut the ropes, and released Harry. His next step was to take that gun away. Harry knew that stunners only lasted about a few hours on muggles, so they better disarm him.

"Hey kid," greeted Remus. "Now can you tell me what just happened here?" Remus was stunned. He was in the desert, and he finds Harry tied to the ground, with his uncle trying to kill him.

"What did I do last year in retaliation of Umbridge?" questioned Harry. He wasn't sure if this was actually Remus or a death eater. He would of asked a Marauder question, but it could be Wormtail, who would probably know the answer.

"You started the D.A. which stands for Dumbledore's Army. You taught students how to defend themselves,' replied Remus. Harry then wanted to give another test. He always heard that it was best to give two tests.

"Ok, Professor Lupin. Now, how did the Order's HQ animal residence escape?" asked Harry. He told Lupin about the Buckbeak incident and a DE would have no idea what he was talking about.

"You used Hermione's time turner to go back three hours, and rescue him when the executioners were signing papers," replied Remus. Harry grinned. It really was his favorite professor.

"Professor Lupin! It's you! Thank you for rescuing me. Why are you out here in the first place, though? We're in the middle of nowhere. There's even a sign there that says Absolutely Nothing for 35 miles," asked Harry.

"Sure thing, Harry," replied Remus. "However, I would like to know what you are doing out here as well." That was true. How many people would go out in the middle of a desert?

"Ok, Professor Lupin. I'll go first. After I reached Kings Cross, Vernon took me to his new car, and made me ride in the trunk. When he let me out, it turns out that we're in a desert. He then tied me down, got out his gun, and shot the bullet. Hedwig, however, was out of her cage, and dived in front of the bullet to save me. Vernon cursed, reloaded his gun, and was about to aim again when you showed up. That's basically what happened," explained Harry, turning to look at Remus. Remus looked ready to kill Harry's uncle.

"How can he possibly do that to you!" yelled out Remus. It was both anger and a question. '"We warned them not to give you trouble, and what happens? He attempts to kill you! That's it. There is no way that you can stay with them any longer. We'll have to tell Dumbledore that you can't. Until then, however, you can come with me. I'm here, because I'm heading off to a shopping center to pick up some supplies for the Order," explained Remus. Harry nodded, but then looked confused.

"Professor Lupin, we're in the middle of a desert! How can you possibly buy supplies in the middle of a desert! Shouldn't we just head on over to Diagon Alley instead?" questioned Harry.

"No, Harry. This place has more variety, and has no affiliation with the Ministry. As such, none of our actions are reported, and it's easier to obtain things they'd rather not have you own. If you want, you can buy some supplies as well," said Remus. Harry nodded. He had never gone on a shopping trip before.

"Ok, Professor Lupin. What about Hedwig, though? We can't just leave her body there to rot. We'll have to bury her somewhere," replied Harry.

"You're right, Harry. We'll have to bury Hedwig. For now, we'll have to wrap her body in a cloth, and bury her after the shopping. Don't worry, it will preserve in the meantime. It's magic," said Remus.

"Remus, I don't know where to bury her though. Do you have any ideas?" questioned Harry.

"As a matter of fact I do, Harry. We could bury her in a beautiful clearing in the forest behind my house. It has muggle repelent charms on it and everything, so you don't have to worry about that. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me either Remus or Moony?" replied Remus. He seemed deep in thought about something.

"What made you come up with that spot, Pro... I mean, Remus," replied Harry. He was curious. After all, he mentioned a specific area there.

"Well, it's a long story," replied Remus. "When the four of us were at school, we all had some pets. James, like you, had an owl, only a black, male one. He received it as a going to Hogwarts gift, and named him Shadow. Shadow was very close to James, but he also liked me and Sirius. Wormtail, on the other hand, never liked Shadow, because he had a pet rat named Whiskers that Shadow always wanted to eat for supper. The good news is that Shadow was usually in the Owlery, so Shadow-Whiskers conflicts mainly occured in the great hall. That made Wormtail hate him, and Shadow hate Wormtail in return," said Remus. Harry stared in awe. He liked hearing these stories about the Marauders. He never even thought about his parents having pets at school.

"During the summer between fifth and sixth year, the four of us were spending the week at my house. The sun set, and it was dark in the woods. We were all bored, and decided to take a hike through the woods. James, naturally, brought Shadow along, since owls are nocturnal. That was a very smart move for him."

"Either way, a very unusual event happened. We were just hiking when a huge, massive creature jumped out in front of us. It looked like a werewolf with glowing red eyes, but it wasn't even a full moon! I would know. How would that even be possible? The werewolvish creature lunged at us, and would have eaten us if Shadow didn't get an idea. He flew off James' shoulder, then flew in the opposite direction. The werewolvish thing then turned and chased after the owl. James, of course, wanted to follow, but we had to restrain him, then went home."

"The next morning, we went out there to look for Shadow. We found his dead body the next day, which was surprising. You would expect that creature to eat him. We buried him in that clearing, and I still visit him every now and then. Maybe you could bury Hedwig and Shadow next to each other," replied Remus.

"That will work, Remus. Thanks!" replied Harry. "Now what?"

"Well, for now we'll wrap up Hedwig's body in that cloth I mentioned, then go shopping. We'll have to bury her after the trip, as we have to buy a few things for this first," replied Remus. "Either way, let's get started.

Harry obliged and followed Remus in the direction he was going.

AN: I know the driving age in Britain is either 17 or 18, but I had to lower it for reasons you'll see later. Vernons extremeness also has an explanation.. What do you think of Shadow though? Oh yeah, and feel free to leave a review. However, if you hate it, then let me know why you do. I also take suggestions, as well I have a plot in mind, it could use a bit of small guidance.

Next Chapter: In the Middle of Nowhere

Harry and Remus travel to the shopping area.


	2. The Middle of Nowhere

**Chapter 2: In the Middle of Nowhere**

"Are you sure that you know where we're going?" asked Harry to Remus. They had been wandering around in the desert for the past three hours and still haven't found the place Remus spoke of.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been to this place before. We just have to look for a muggle road with a sign that says 'No Service next 35 miles' on it. It's a deserted road. They wanted to construct some buildings there about 25 years ago, but never came around to it for some reason," replied Remus.

"And we can't apparate there, because..." began Harry.

"Because they have anti-apparition wards and anti-tracking charms. They don't want the Ministry to find out about them, after all," replied Remus.

"Then why can't we just use a tracking charm to find out where this muggle road is?" questioned Harry. He was very sure that Remus somehow ended up getting himself lost. He wouldn't even be surprised if the road was in the opposite direction they were going:

"Location Charms don't work that way. A spell is used on the location to 'name' it or assign a variable to it. When you use it, you say the assigned variable to find it. For personal objects at home, you can set another modifier to make it only apply to your objects, and not everyones. The modifiers take a part of yourself, so everybody has a unique one," replied Remus. Harry sighed. He didn't need that much of an explanation. No wonder Remus did good in school. "This muggle road is around here somewhere." Remus was convinced of that. Harry wasn't.

It was then that a muggle with a canteen, and a backpack came into their line of vision. He was holding a laptop computer, and was typing into the thing. "Maybe we should ask him directions to that road," said Harry.

"We don't need directions," replied Remus. "I already told you that I know where we're going." Remus then figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask the man where it was. At least it would make Harry feel better. "Ok, Harry. I'll go and ask him if he knows. Stay right there."

"Hello, mister. Do you happen to know where the deserted street is?" questioned Remus. The man kept on typing into the laptop, but Remus caught a glance at the screen. It was information about the desert they were currently in.

"Hello, sir. Do you know where that street is?" asked Remus again. The man typed more information into his computer about a prarie dog nearby. He made no sign that he realized Remus was there until he spoke.

"Sir, I am currently doing important research. If I don't finish this project, I'll be fired. I can't be burned into ashes! That might even end up happening if I quit! I need to keep my job!" replied the weird guy. Remus rolled his eyes. Didn't the guy know that getting fired was...well when the employer decided to kick you out of work. Apparently he didn't.

The guy, however, froze at that moment. He stared, shocked to the core, at absolutely nothing. The only thing in front was him was the desert. He then screamed, ran the other direction, and yelled out a 'He's coming to get me! No! Please spare me, I'm not worth your time!' Remus looked very confused, but that guy was weird.

"No luck there, Harry. That guy is insane. He's even more insane then Daniel, and that's saying something," said Remus.

"Who's Daniel?" asked Harry, curious. He never heard that name before.

"He's one of my old friends, Harry. It's a long story," said Remus.

A little while later, still lost in the desert, Harry started thinking. His father had an owl at school. Did his mom or the other Marauders have anything?

"Remus, can I ask you a question?" said Harry. Remus nodded in favor. "Well, you mentioned Shadow and Whiskers earlier. Did anybody else I know have pets there? What other types of antics did you get up to at school?" He questioned Remus, because these were his parents. He wanted to know what they were up to at school. Remus was his last link.

"I thought you might ask that sooner or later. Your mother had a cat that she owned since she was nine. She had green eyes and a white coat. There were little light brown marks on her legs that looked like socks though. She named the feline Arctic, and this is the very weird part of the story. Arctic had a liking for Professor Snape. Not a rivalry liking, but an actual like. She usually purred by his legs when he walked by, and he always told your mother to make the 'dumb muggle animal get off of him'. She always stalked him around the halls when she wasn't with your mother. It was her way of showing affection, but why she did it to him, I don't know," explained Remus. Harry laughed at that. He could almost see a cat stalking Snape, and Snape wanting it to stop.

"That is very weird, Remus. However, did you or Si...Sirius have a pet there?" questioned Harry. Tears almost fell at the mention of Sirius. Harry missed him a lot, and he knew Remus felt the same way. Life, however, had to move on. It had to move on, and continue its set path. No amount of brooding would ever bring Sirius back. He was gone from this world.

"Yeah. If you must know the truth, Sirius and I both had pets. Sirius, thanks to his parents, had an eagle owl. He never liked the owl as it acted too arrogant for his taste. I guess that can happen when your parents that you hate pick it out for you. Sirius eventually warmed up to the guy, and liked it ever since. It, however, had a habit of attacking a certain professor at school, which is probably why Sirius warmed up to it. He was always after Professor Reich," explained Remus.

"Who's Professor Reich?" asked Harry.

"Professor Reich was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher back then," explained Remus. "He was terrible. He hated me, because of my condition, and only because of my condition. Our lesson on werewolves was very biased, and he kept on staring at me when he did it. He was also biased, and unfair. It wasn't to the extent of Professor Snape, but it was there. Luckily, we only had to deal with him until the end of fourth year. He, unfortunately, was murdered. Nobody knows who did it, but people say that it was Death Eaters. We did, after all, go to school when Voldemort was still starting to gain power for himself," explained Remus.

"And what about you?" asked Harry.

"Ah, I was the odd one. I did have a pet, but it wasn't an owl, cat, or rat. My pet, to Padfoot's approval, was a dog. My parents thought it would be a good idea to have one during my transformations. It was a good thought, but it didn't work. The only thing the dog did was run out of the whomping willow and back into the castle as soon as it saw the werewolf. That thing was scared of almost everything. If I remember right, that was how Sirius and James came up with the animagi idea," explained Remus. "Either way, can I ask you a question now?"

"Go ahead, Remus."

"It's about your uncle. I know he wasn't the nicest, but doesn't killing you seem extreme. People just don't do that without a final spark of some kind," explained Remus.

"Well, I didn't do anything to spark it. I guess it's possible that he was under the imperius. Either that, or something happened while I was gone, and they blamed me on it. It's all very weird," replied Harry.

"True, but I'm sure The Order will investigate it later, so we'll know for sure. It has to be something, though."

After wandering around for another hour, Harry heard something. He stopped in his tracks, and listened for it again. It was a hissing noise, clearing hissing for help. Harry looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice. It was then that he noticed a hole with a rock pushed over it. He had to help.

"Listen, Remus. There's a snake trapped under there. I'm going to save it, okay?" asked Harry. Remus nodded, though he was a bit nervous. He read a muggle fable like that where the snake almost bit his rescuer afterwards.

"Just be careful, Harry," replied Remus. He then tried to reassure himself. Harry was a parselmouth, and muggles wrote that fable. Harry would be fine. Besides, it's not like the snake was muttering Voldemort under his breath...or it might be. Remus had no way of knowing. He wasn't a parselmouth.

"_I'm going to get you out of there,_" hissed Harry in parselmouth.

"_Thank you. I need some fresh air and food,_" hissed the snake back. Harry then put his hands on the boulder and shoved it away from the hole. The snake slid out.

It was a black snake, but it wasn't completely black. It had silver stripes along its back, and silver eyes that seemed to pierce through your very soul. "_Thank you, young speaker. Who might you be?_" hissed the snake. "_I am Arsenic._"

"_I'm Harry. You're welcome. I'm just doing my duty to the snakes,_" hissed Harry back at the snake. The snake nodded.

"_Can you get me a home?_" questioned Arsenic. "_I don't like living out here too much. It's very hot, too hot for my taste. Can you take me in? If you can't, maybe you can at least find me a home with another nice human._"

"_I would take you in, as I like you very much. However, a beloved familiar of mine died in order to save me. I'm still getting over her death. I do, however, know somebody else who would love to own a snake. Tell me, Arsenic, what kind of snake are you?_" questioned Harry in parselmouth.

"_I am sorry about your familiar. However, we snakes have a belief about death. It isn't truly death, as we still live on within each other. My dad died a few weeks ago, and he lives on in me. I can sometimes feel his presence when I concentrate enough. I am a silver sonoran. I'm glad that you can find me a home. Do you think that you can visit me sometimes, though?_" questioned Arsenic in a hiss.

"_I will if your new owner allows me to,_" hissed back Harry. "_Thank you for your insight about death. My father died when I was one, perhaps he lives within me. Anyway, we have to get back to my friend now. His name is Remus or Moony. Whichever one you prefer to call him._"

"_Moony, then. Bring me to him_," hissed back Arsenic.

"_Do you happen to know where a certain muggle road is?_" asked Harry. Arsenic nodded and Harry sighed in relief.

It turned out that Remus did end up making a wrong turn when they ran into the oasis. The good news, however, was that they found Arsenic, or they would be even more lost than before. The three travellers then faced the 'No Service Next 35 miles' sign, and looked at Remus.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Harry. Remus took out some floo powder and tossed it on the ground near the sign. He then took out his wand, tapped the sign three times, then said a spell. The sign sunk into the ground, revealing stairs leading downward.

"We go inside," replied Remus. "Come on, everybody."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter:

Shopping, Burials, and odd events.


	3. Old Friends Reunited

AN: Sorry for the lack of updating lately, but I have finals coming up next week. These teachers are insane. I've also been busy with a couple of other thiings, but mainly finals.

**Chapter 3: Friends Reunited**

Remus and Harry, with Arsenic under his shirt, climbed down the stairs. They then emerged into a room with an information booth. Being underground, torches were located on the walls, providing light to all. Embossed into the wall, the words 'The Sonoran Underground' were shown, followed by an embossed snake. Remus took Harry past the information booth and to the other hallway.

As the place was underground, the torches were their only light source. It was creepy to Harry, but it couldn't be that bad. Besides, Remus was with him. Nothing bad was going to happen with Remus. Besides, he had Arsenic. Arsenic would poison somebody, if he wanted to.

After Harry and Remus got their supplies, they entered the information booth area. Harry bought a new watch. potion refills, and a few other things. Remus, unfortunately, wouldn't show him what he got. He said it was secret Order business.Remus entered a door that Harry didn't notice before. They then lined up to use the floo, and it was now their turn.

"Now, Harry. We are going to my place first to take care of Hedwig. It's at 24 Wolf Ave." said Remus.

"24 Wolf Ave," said Harry, after throwing the emerald powder into the flames. The emerald flames scorched up, and Harry entered the flames. He ended up face down on the floor. Remus then emerged standing up, and helped Harry up.

"Welcome to my hideaway, Harry. You can stay here if you want, but I understand if you would rather stay somewhere else," replied Remus. Harry looked around. The place wasn't in good condition. Various slash and bite marks were all over the wooden furniture, and Harry assumed it was from full moons. With him here, they would probably need to build a seperate transformation room, until he learned Animagi.

Remus then led Harry outside, and Harry looked at the woods in awe. They were huge, and so full of life. Birds were chirping everywhere, and squirrels were eating nuts. Remus then led Harry deep into the woods, following the dirt path ahead of them. After an hour of walking, they finally came upon a clearing. The only thing that stood out was a grave near the left part of the clearing. An owl standing on one leg was on the top of the stone. Harry approached it, and read the text.

Here Lies Shadow the owl

Loyal familiar of James Potter

1971-1976

May you rest in peace.  
-Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot

"Bye Shadow," whispered Harry. even though he never knew Shadow or James, he still felt like it was his duty to say good-bye to him. He then noticed that Wormtail signed it. That surprised him after what Remus said about Wormtail hating Shadow.

Harry and Remus then set to work digging Hedwig's grave near Shadow's. Three hours later, they stood, admiring their hole. They then decided to hold a ceremony of some kind, like James did to Shadow. Remus opened up his backpack, and took out an owl coffin he bought in The Sonoran Underground, a cloth, and Hedwig's body.

Harry took Hedwig's body, and started wrapping it in the cloth. Tears then poured down his face. She was such a good owl. He then remembered what Arsenic said. Death is not the end, as they still live in you. He then put her wrapped up body in the coffin. Then, remembering muggle shows, he reached into his pocket, took out Hedwig's favorite toy mouse, and put it in the coffin with her. Why did this have to happen? The two of them then hoisted the coffin into thbe hole, and buried it.

"We are here to say a few words to Hedwig," began Remus. "I don't know her as well as Harry, but she was loyal to him until the end. If it wasn't for her, Harry wouldn't be here. She was such a smart familiar. She always managed to deliver her letters, even to the HQ. She was always there when Harry needed her. Thank you, Hedwig. Now, Harry, it's your turn. Just say some words."

Harry stepped up to the buried hole. "Thank you for everything, Hedwig. You were my only companion back at The Dursleys.You were the only one there who didn't look at me in disgust and fear. You were always my friend and companion. You were very smart, always trying to get me to move on. Then...you sacrificed yourself for me. You didn't have to do that, Hedwig. It would of probably been easier if you didn't but you did. I thank you for that, but that was so brave of you. You are a true Gryffindor, even if you're an owl. Say hi to mom, dad, Sirius, and Shadow for me, though, will you, Hedwig?"

Harry finished the last couple of sentences in tears. This was just so hard for him. He and Remus then made a headstone for Hedwig's grave. It had a figure of an owl spreading out her wings, and the following was carved out:

Here lies Hedwig, the snowy owl.

Loyal familiar of Harry J. Potter.

Valiantly sacrificed her life for Harry

1990-1996

Rest in Peace, and say hi to all our loved ones up there.

Harry and Moony

Harry and Remus stared at the two graves, said their good byes, and headed back to Remus' place. It was getting dark and they had to sleep for now. Tomorrow, they were planning to buy Harry some new clothes. The day after that was the next Order Meeting that Remus had to attend.

The next morning, Harry followed Remus to the living room. Today, they were planning to buy Harry new clothes that actually fit him, along with things for the house. Remus and Harry were preparing for the trip when a floo call interrupted them.

"I better go see who that is, Harry," replied Remus, heading toward the fireplace. "Oh, hello Headmaster."

"Remus, I am no longer your headmaster. You know by now to call me Albus. Either way, we have an emergency at our hands. Harry is missing,' explained Dumbledore.

"No, he's not. I have him here with me," replied Remus. "I can go get him if you want."

"Remus! You know perfectly well that Harry has to remain at Privet Drive. I know Sirius died, and you're the closest thing he has left, but it's vital that he stays with his relatives. He's protected there."

"Protected! Protected! How can you call him protected with those...people!" yelled Remus at Albus. He was very angry that Harry was almost killed. He would of been, too, if Hedwig wasn't so loyal to him.

"I already told you this before, Remus. There is blood protection on that house. As long as Harry stays with his relatives, Voldemort or his followers will be unable to harm him. By removing him from the house, you are endangering him." replied Albus, trying to get Remus to understand. By the look on Remus' face, however, Albus continued. "I know that Harry doesn't like his relatives, but all children go through that, especially during their teen years. He'll be safe there, Remus."

"Albus! Are you insane? You call Harry safe there, but, Albus, He was almost killed yesterday! How can you call that safe!" yelled out Remus.

"So, Voldemort has found a way to get through my protections? In that case, I shall have to find a way to strengthen the existing protections," replied Albus. Remus flinched at the name.

"Don't say the name! You-Know-Who wasn't the one to almost kill him yesterday, Albus. In fact, as far as I know, there is nothing wrong with the wards. If you want to know, he was almost killed yesterday by a muggle. A certain muggle by the name of Vernon Dursley," replied Remus.

"What!" exclaimed Albus. "Are you sure? How do you know it wasn't a Death Eater under Polyjuice or something?"

"It's a possibility, but I somehow doubt it. We might have to investigate. Anyway, I was heading to the Underground to purchase those Order supplies when I spotted Harry tied to the ground in the desert. Vernon was holding a gun and shot. I ran up, but knew I would be too late. Hedwig, however, took the blow of the bullet, and sacrificed herself for him. Vernon then reloaded his gun, and aimed again, but I managed to stun him before he pulled the trigger," replied Remus.

"I understand. I wasn't aware that they would do something like this. Very well, Remus. Harry can stay with you, and we can put the Dursley's on trial for this. In the meantime, I want to have an Order Meeting Tonight. Bring Harry with you," replied Dumbledore. "I have something for him. I shall inform the others and set-up a trial."

After that conversation, Remus filled Harry in about what just happened. Harry was surprised about the trial, but it did make sense. There were always trials for murder and attempted murder. Vernon did both. He murdered Hedwig, and attempted murder on him. True, he was aiming for him. However, if someone tries to kill subject A, and accidentally kills subject B, then they're guilty for the murder of subject B.

Later in the day, Harry and Remus set out to the villiage. As well as clothes, they also wanted to buy electronics, as the ones in there were very outdated. First, however, they had to stop to eat lunch. After the chat with dumbledore, and the following chat, lunchtime approached. They stopped at a nearby luncheon and ordered sandwiches.

"Remus! It's been ages," said a woman that approached their table. She faced Remus. Remus, startled, then turned toward her. He was shocked. "And who is this little guy? He looks a lot like your friend, what was his name, James?"

"That's right, Teala. It was James. This is his son, Harry. As unbelievable as it sounds, Lily and James married." Teala looked shocked at that bit of info. "Harry, meet Teala. She's one of my friends that lives here as well. It's been a while though, Teala," replied Remus. "And where's Daniel?"

"Daniel is at the counter complaining. He's convinced that the ham in the sandwiches are poisoned, and they did it unpurpose in some kind of mass world-domination plot. He hasn't changed one single bit," said Teala.

"Yeah. That's Daniel all right," replied Remus, checking his sandwich. He was relieved to see it was roast beef, and not ham. "He always comes up with these insane theories that don't even have a speck of evidence. It's hard to believe that he still does that."

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, nice to meet you, Harry. So, Remus, what happened to your infamous marauder group during the years?" questioned Teala. Remus then sighed. The story was complicated, and he would have to leave out details. After all, Teala and Daniel were muggles.

"It's a long story, Teala. I think it would be best to tell after Daniel gets back from complaining. That way, he can hear it too. By the way, what happened to your trio, Amy, and Laura?" asked Remus.

Twenty minutes later, Daniel came back holding a steak sandwich. "Well, Teala, the cashier thought I was mentally insane, and got the manager out. After that, I realize that it's impossible to stop them by peaceful means. We must inform the world of the poisoned ham in this place. As for...Remus! Long time, no see, Wolfy. Have the full moons been cooperating for you?"

"The usual. The transformations are painful, like always. The good news, though, is that I didn't bite anyone," replied Remus sarcastically. Harry was shocked. How did Daniel know that Remus was a werewolf? Besides, Remus was hinting to him that they were muggles, muggles that think werewolves don't exist. Besides, even if they were wizards, wizards just don't mention those things in public.

"Harry, don't worry about what Daniel said," said Teala, noticing his shock, but wrongly interpreting it. "Remus isn't a werewolf. Remus just likes playing along with Daniel's theories. You see, Daniel here comes up with loads of insane theories, most of them involving mystical creatures and magic. You know, the stuff in fantasy stories. You've just seen his poisoned ham one earlier, but that one had nothing to do with magic. Just remember that those things are not true."

"Teala! But my theories make sense! That's why I call them theories. You can't call them theories until you have a substantial amount of evidence. They're not laws, which need even more, but they have some. Remus is a werewolf. He's never been around on a full moon night... As for Mr. Smith, he is a vampire. He owns a coffin. Then he has that mysterious back door in his classroom, and even stores blood in his desk drawer... And there is a phoenix living in this neighborhood. You can hear its lovely phoenix song at times...Then..." began Daniel, but he was interrupted once more.

"Daniel, do you actually mean to tell me that you actually paid attention in Chemistry? You didn't spend all of Chemistry trying to pinpoint Mr. Smith as a vampire? Wow, I'm impressed with you. However, Remus isn't a werewolf, Mr. Smith isn't a vampire, and there isn't a phoenix in this neighborhood." Teala hesitated for a second. "Werewolves, Vampires, and Phoenixes don't exist, Daniel. There are logical explanations for all of them," said Teala.

"And I've heard them a million times before, but go repeat them again if you wish," replied Daniel. " We are just wasting time with it, though."

"I think I will. That class started at 7:45. Anybody would be tired during it, including Remus, As for the full moon absences, you're so convinced he's a werewolf that the only absences of his you realize are the full moon ones. There's plenty of full moons when he's probably been around, but your brain never registered. As for Mr. Smith, that coffin is part of his antique collection in his house. We went there to clean there once. As for the mysterious door, it leads to the materials for the labs. As for the blood, that's needed for certain labs.He's just a Chemistry teacher we had when we were ten. As for the phoenix..." but Remus interrupted.

"Teala, Daniel. I really don't think you should get into this, especially with Harry here. Did you realize that he's so in shock that he hasn't said a word yet?" said Remus. Teala and Daniel stared.

"Is that kid, Harry, then?" asled Daniel. " Nice to meet you, Harry. You must be the son of...Lily and James. They came over here sometimes during the summer. They were both very great people, Harry, but in different ways." Harry wasn't too surprised that Daniel figured out his parentage. He did look just like his dad, and had mom's eyes.

"Either way, Harry and I were heading on a shopping trip for clothes, and electronics. Do you guys want to come with us? After that, we can talk about events and avoid Daniel's poisoned ham sandwiches," said Remus. Remus, too, thought Daniel wasn't serious, but he always liked to play along with him. Besides, he sometimes had the creepy feeling that there was more to it.

Their first stop was a clothes shop, where Harry finally got rid of Dudley's old clothes. The trip there was very uneventful. Or, more accurately, it would of been uneventful if Teala and Daniel weren't present.

"Daniel, I'm bored," said Teala. She finished picking out a nice dress, and handed it over to Daniel. Daniel sighed and put it in the cart.

"In that case, go and find something to do. Just leave me out of it, okay Teala?" replied Daniel.

"Fine. I'll just find somebody else, then," replied Teala. She looked around until she spotted a circular clothing rack in the ladies section. She then remembered a quote she heard once, walked toward the rack, pushed aside the shirts, and hid under it. This was going to be good.

Meanwhile, Daniel, Remus, and Harry were looking around for clothes for Harry. It wasn't that hard, but there were so many to choose from.

"How about this one, Harry?" asked Remus. It was a white shirt with a stag on it.

"Not that! Anything but that!" yelled out Daniel.

"You mean the shirt?" said Remus.

"Yes, I mean the shirt. No, I actually mean the lady over there that's trying to kidnap that boy," replied Daniel.

"What!" exclaimed Remus and turned around. Not surprisingly, they saw a lady with a little boy. However, there was no sign that he was being kidnapped.

Let's stop him!" yelled out Daniel. He then ran after the lady. Remus and Harry followed yelling out for Daniel to come back over here. The lady panicked and ran into the woman's area of the shop.

"Hand over that kid you stole!" yelled Daniel. Remus and Harry expected the lady to look confused. She did.

"What are you talking about," she yelled back, panicked. The lady then bent down to a random clothing rack, and pulled aside the shirts, continuing her shopping.

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" yelled out Teala as she jumped out of the clothing rack that the lady was sorting through. She landed on the lady, pinning her to the ground.

"What is going on here?" asked the lady, staring at the crazy girl.

"Simple. I'm a shirt. I want you to pick me, instead of some other unimportant shirt on that rack. I'm a very great shirt, and I wouldn't mind being bought by you. So please, do a poor shirt a favor and pick me. You won't regret it," replied Teala.

"You're a person, a lady. You are not a shirt," said the lady. Apparently, she lacked a sense of humor.

"Yes, I am a shirt. I have two sleeves, and am made of fabric. I am a shirt, and I'm even your size. I'll fit you perfectly. Please, take me home with you," replied Teala.

"Teala!" yelled out Daniel. "Good going. You pinned the kidnapper!"

"Kidnapper?" asked Teala. "But she's just a customer with a little boy. Daniel, you're watching way too many movies.'

The store manager came out, and convined a reluctant Daniel to let his customer go. They were then lectured about disturbing the store and customers, and were kicked out. The manager was at least nice enough to let them check out first. Harry figured he just wanted their money.

After that excitment, they decided to skip the other stores, and hit them later. They did have a lot of catching up to do, however. They headed to Daniel's home, and started to catch up with the times.

"So what happened to Amy and Laura, Teala?" questioned Remus. He remembered the summers when Teala would sometimes bring Amy and Laura over to her house to meet everyone. They even got to meet the other marauders a couple of times.

"Amy ended up getting married to Ryan. They now have an eleven-year-old girl named Andrea. As for Laura, she died," replied Teala, sadness creeping up about Laura. "Now what about Sirius, Peter, and James?"

"First off, how did Laura die?" asked Remus. "She was my friend, even if I didn't know her that well." Remus thought it strange that Teala seemed to want to avoid that subject.

"She was poisoned one day," replied Teala. "Now tell me about your story, Remus," asked Teala. Remus sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get a better answer out of her.

"It's a long story, Teala. I could probably even write a whole novel on it. To make it brief, however, James and Lily had Harry, and were murdered. Sirius was framed for their murder, but Peter was actually responsible for it. That's what happened," finished up Remus.

Harry, Remus, Teala, and Daniel then spent the rest of the night talking about things, and getting to know Harry. Harry was starting to like those two, even if they were very insane.

Next Chapter:

The Order Meeting


End file.
